Mwahahaha, It's Take Over Time!
by Insanity's WEIRD Manifestation
Summary: In a final attempt to take over the world, Bakura strikes up an alliance with a force of idiots. However, as time goes on, he realises that maybe this wasn't the smartest decision of his life...
1. Recruiting the Thief King

Kitana: Mwahahahaha!!! **thunder booms in the background and lightning flashes**

Kida: What the heck do you think you're doing?

Kitana: Beginning another useless story of course!!! Mwahahahahaha!!! **more thunder and lightning**

Kida: And the point of that would be…?

Kitana: Because if people don't review this one, I'll have an excuse to destroy the world!!!

Kida: You're nuts… oh man… O.o I guess I have no choice but to stop you then…

Kitana: You can't stop me!!! I'm invincible – well, at least in this story I am…

Kida: **gets a saucepan out of nowhere and knocks Kitana over the head** There we go, all better now. Now, we'd better do a disclaimer.

Kitana: **dizzy** Kitana and Kida don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But we do have a heck of a lot of Duel Monster cards – IN YOUR FACE YUGI!!!!

Kida: **sigh** Do I need to get the saucepan again?

Kitana: No! **clutches head**

Kida: Well in that case, let's get this story started!

Kitana: Okay!

Both of them: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Recruiting the Thief King

------------------------------------

Ryou Bakura was walking home at an unusually slow pace. It was the end of a Friday afternoon – which meant no school. He sighed. Ever since the end of Battle City, life had been moving fairly slowly, with Ryou caught in the midst of it all.

He turned a corner. His house was in sight.

Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder. Ryou looked up, surprise etched upon his face. The sun was still shining brightly. What was going on? Had that really been thunder? Or was he just imagining things? Anyway, it didn't really matter. He just had to focus on getting home.

Ryou unlocked the front door and froze. He could hear voices.

He tiptoed towards the living room. Yes, they were definitely coming from in there.

He pressed his ear to the door. He could just about understand what was being said.

"Hey! That's an illegal move! You CAN'T activate 'Monster Reborn' on that guy because he can't be Special Summoned!"

"Whatever, I wasn't going to get him, I was going to take your precious Dragon!"

"Well, you can't take him either!"

"And why not MAY I ASK?!"

"Because he's mine you jerk!"

Ryou stepped away from the door and shook his head. This was insane! The burglars who had broken into his house were playing Duel Monsters! He could tell that there were two individuals in the room – one voice had been low and controlled whereas the other voice had been high-pitched and kind of squeaky. It didn't matter – even if they were playing Duel Monsters, he had to call the police.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Two girls were standing there, deck boxes in their hands.

Kitana: Okay, this is where WE take over! Whoever was doing the commentary can leave now, we don't need you!

Commentator Dude: Fine! **sniffs and walks off annoyed **Have it your way!

Ryou: Who on earth are you two?!

Kitana and Kida: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ryou: **turns into Bakura** That doesn't answer the question…foolish mortals!

Kitana: **frowns** Prepare for trouble!

Kida: Make it – oh no, stop there, otherwise we'll have to add it to the disclaimer!

Kitana: **slaps a hand to her forehead** Whoops!

Bakura: I STILL DON'T KNOW JUST WHO THE HECK YOU ARE!

Kida: I am Kida Loon, the champion of cards and justice! On behalf of all Loons, I will right wrongs and triumph over bakas and that means you! **points at Kitana**

Kitana: Hey, no fair! I'm supposed to be on your side! And wait, weren't you the one giving me lectures on disclaimers?

(Bakura meanwhile has sneaked off and has grabbed a knife from the kitchen. It is very pointy)

Bakura: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kitana and Kida: **look at each other** His evil laugh outdid ours! Now we really must punish him!

Bakura: **comes back from kitchen** Foolish mortals, you can't defeat me! And what exactly is your name?! **points the knife at Kitana**

Kitana: **sees how very pointy it is** Yikes! **faints**

Kida: **sigh** Oh all right then, I guess I owe you a proper explanation.

Bakura: **nods**

Kida: We are two insane girls who live in England. We've come to Japan in search of your assistance, for a great task lies ahead of us.

Bakura: And that would be…?

Kida: We're going to TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Bakura: Sounds like fun **grins** But what makes you think that I'd actually help you out? And for that matter, what do you want me to do?

Kida: Well, really, you've got the freaky ability to bring cards to life, and that can be really useful for World Domination!

Kitana: **sits up and looks like a zombie doing so** And then we're going to destroy the world. Mwahahaha!!!

Kida and Bakura exchange glances: Nah.

Kitana: **looking tearful** And why not?

Bakura: Because if we blow up the world, we'll be taking ourselves along with it!

Kida: **nods** And it's better just to go for takeover – cause then we don't die!

Kitana: Oh, okay then, I guess that's a good enough reason…

Bakura: **whispers to Kida** Just how dumb is she?

Kida: Incredibly stupid.

Bakura: Figures.

Kitana: Lalalalalalalalalala… we're gonna take over the world… lalalalala……

Bakura: But first –

Kida and Kitana: **look at Bakura**

Bakura: - we need a plan of action!

Kitana: **jumps to her feet** I've got the perfect idea! All we need to do is kidnap Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler!!

Bakura: Why Wheeler?

Kida: So he can get in the way of course!

Bakura: **whines **But I want THIS plan to work!!

Kitana and Kida: Tough!!

Bakura: We also need the Pharaoh's Puzzle.

Kitana: Yeah, but we can come to that bit later.

Kida: And one thing's for sure, we won't leave it up to you to get the Puzzle.

Bakura: Which 'you'?

Kida: Both of you!

Bakura: **angrily** And why not?

Kida: **looks at Bakura** Because you do tons of illegal moves and always end up getting sent to the Shadow Realm, and you're **looks at Kitana** just too dumb to be allowed.

Bakura: Then who's going to beat the Pharaoh?

Kida: An associate.

Kitana: **shrugs** Fair enough. If…

Bakura: If what?

Kitana: IF I GET TO BE THE ONE WHO KIDNAPS SETO!!!

Kida: Fine, just don't mess up.

Bakura: Who made you the leader of this team anyway?

Kida: **towers over him menacingly** Do you dare question me?

Bakura: **holds up the very pointy knife**

Kida: **sees how very pointy it is** Yikes! **faints**

Kitana: **gets a jug of water from the kitchen and throws it over Kida**

Kida: **gets up**

Bakura: So while you're kidnapping Kaiba and you're **looks at Kida** dealing with Wheeler, what am I supposed to do?

Kitana: Get Marik of course!

Bakura: **narrows eyes** Why do we need him? For that matter, why do we need Kaiba?

Kitana: For his technology!

Kida: Duh.

Bakura: Remind me why I'm helping you two foolish mortals.

Kitana: Erm… cause… I've got all of Exodia!

Bakura: YOU WHAT???!!!

Kitana: Yep, and I'll give all the pieces to you if we succeed in our demented yet very feasible plan!

Bakura: Deal.

Kida: Why DO we need Marik?

Kitana: So we can read his back and find out how to drain the Pharaoh of all his powers!

Bakura: I like this plan.

Kida: We also need Marik so that his Rare Hunters can rob Shadi.

Bakura: Him? What are we going to take from him?

Kida: The Scales of Justice and the Millennium Key!

Kitana: Okay, in that case, let's go and gather our team!!! We'll regroup in an hour!!

Bakura: **raises eyebrow** It's only going to take you an hour to kidnap Kaiba?

Kitana: I have my ways….

All three: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------

Danny: We don't own Sailor Moon or Pokemon.

Julia: Why the heck weren't the rest of us in this chapter?

Kitana: 'Cos it's dumb to introduce five Original Characters at once.

Kida: Yep, you guys just have to wait.

Kirika: Whatever, just tune in next time and make sure you review!

Top of Form


	2. Recruiting a Dueling Monkey

Kitana: Hey, we got reviews! We gotta give comments!

**redwalgrl:** Sorry, we're not accepting fan characters as of yet, but as the story goes on, you'll find out more about the original characters who've been introduced.

**Game Lover:** Hehe... Thanks for informing us… You thought the last chapter was too short? That's funny; most of us thought it was too long…

**Redemmo:** Thank you, thank you. **W.E.I.R.D. await applause** Kidnapping Seto in an hour can be a piece of cake… but you'll find out more about it in the next chapter, so review this one first!

**Seto's Summer Flower:** Sorry, even though this is a wacky fic, we're not accepting fan characters, well, at least not yet anyway. Glad you liked the story!

Julia: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Kida: We don't own the world either.

Kirika: And we don't even have a Warehouse.

Danny: Man, do we have anything?

Kitana: Pizza.

Danny: Great! Let's eat! **they all start eating**

----------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

Recruiting a Dueling Monkey

----------------------------------------

Kida: Hehehe, I'm coming for you Joey Wheeler…

Joey: Who said dat? C'mon where ya hidin?

Kida: Oops! Stupid, don't speak out loud when the prey is close by!

Joey: I'm warnin' ya, I'm a top duelist, so show yer ugly mug so I can whop ya in a duel!

Kida: Hey! A, GET A GRIP! B, I'M NOT UGLY AND C, YOU'RE NOT A TOP DUELIST! Middle class but… NOT TOP!

Joey: _Man, this punk has more screws loose than dat fake psycho Espa Roba!_

Kida: Hey, I can hear you so why don't we just settle this with a duel?!

Not even realising that his mind was just read, both exasperated duelists slotted their decks into their respective Duel Disks…

Kida: Hey jerk! We told you earlier to go away, so go away and bother Bakura or somethin', he shouldn't mind since he needs all the help he can get!

Narrator Dude: FINE! I know when I'm not wanted…

Kida: That's better, now, LET'S DUEL!

Joey: Whatever, you're more annoyin' than that stupid stuck-up jerk Kaiba! Anyways, I draw. _I'll teach this punk how to duel_ I play two cards face down an' I play Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode! Dat'll do for now ya wiseguy!

Kida: Is that it? Oh well, I play Fissure, which destroys your puny Gearfried and Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of your face down cards! Then I will activate Monster Reborn on your pathetic monster, and sacrifice him for my Dark Driceratops!

Joey: What, already? Man, am I in trouble!

Kida: You betya buddy! Now I equip him with Axe of Despair and Malevolent Nuzzler, to bring him to a total of 4100 attack points! Dark Driceratops, attack him directly, and finish him off on the very first move!

Joey: I don't think so! Reveal face down card, Scapegoat! These 'lil critters are gonna protect my Life Points!

Kida: Think again moron! Mwahaha!

Joey: What? Why da heck did my Life Points just drop ta zero? I was protected by Scapegoat!

Kida: Oh, did I forget to tell you about Dark Driceratops' special ability? When it attacks a defense position monster, Battle Damage is still deducted from your Life Points, and since yer Scapegoats are puny with zero Defense…

Joey: I… I lose…

Kida: Bingo!

Joey: NOOOOOOOOOOO!! Lost… on the first move… no way…

Kida: **hits him with magic saucepan on the head. Joey falls to the ground, unconscious.** Well, that was easy. MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Joey: **faints**

Kida: Man, that was way too simple. I didn't realize how effective these things could be when there's nothing but air beneath the hair; then again, I DO use these things on Kitana. Oh well, I suppose I should get the dead weight to the Warehouse. **picks up Joey and takes him back to… the Hideout. Once Kida's in the Warehouse, he wakes up.**

Joey: Aaah… such a good slice of pizza… **sees Kida **You! Where de heck hav ya brought me ya lunatic?!

Kida: Oh shut up Wheeler, I'm running the show now!

Joey: What show? We on TV or summat?

Kida: **slaps a hand to her forehead** No nimrod, it's an expression!

Joey: No, THIS is an expression. **sticks his tongue out**

Kida: **rolls eyes** How insulting.

Joey: So, why de heck am I here anyways? Well, wherever here is… to be honest with ya, it kinda is a bit of a dump…

Kida: Oi! Watch it dude, this is my home you're dissing!

Joey: Ya live in a garage? Look, if ya need money, I'm the wrong bloke to try and rob, ya know? I'm broke, so why don't ya just let me go? Yer just a little kid, why yer trying to kidnap me and whatever? Who put ya up to this?

Kida: No one, I'm doing this because you're going to help me take over the world.

Joey: SAY WHAT!

Kida: What.

Joey: Huh?

Kida: You just told me to say what.

Joey: Oh man, if people think I'm dumb, then there ain't no hope for you.

Kida: Oh whatever you baka! Who cares? Anyway, I'm gonna tie you up now, and then I'm going to gag you and then I'm going to blindfold you and then I'll put mufflers over your ears so that you can't hear a word that I say!

Joey: Hey, aren't ya gonna reveal yer plan to me?

Kida: Nope, because villains who do that always fail because the hero knows exactly what he or she needs to do to defeat them.

Joey: Ah ha! So you're admitting dat yer the bad guy!

Kida: I never said I wasn't.

And so, because Joey was too busy insulting Kida to use his common sense and escape, the blonde Duelling Monkey soon found that he was gagged, tied up, blind folded and even had mufflers placed over his ears.

Kida: Thanks Commentary Guy!

Commentator Dude: No problem! _About time I got some recognition._

Kida: **picks up a phone and dials a number** Hello?

Voice-Over-The-Phone: Kida? Is that you?

Kida: **sarcastically **No you dork, it's Santa Claus! Of course it's me! I mean hello, the caller's name does come up on the mobile you know!

Julia: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look is this important? I'm in the middle of something here.

Kida: What's so important that I can't assign you your mission?

Julia: I'm eating a muffin. **takes a large audible bite out of her muffin**

Kiuda: **rolls eyes** Alright moron, just tell me something. Where are you?

Julia: I'm in Egypt.

Kida: You have a muffin in Egypt?

Julia: I brought 'em over.

Kida: **whines** Crud man, this call is gonna cost loads!

Julia: THEN GET TO THE POINT YOU BAKA!

Kida: Yeesh, okay! Listen, we've initiated Phase One of The Plan!

Julia: **excited** Wicked! Now, what do I get to do?

Kida: You've gotta get the Scales and the Key. Got it?

Julia: Yep, I'll put the plan into action straight away!

Kida: Good. Right now, Kitty's getting Kaiba.

Julia: **gets excited again** This rocks man!

Kida: Yep, and now I need to call Kirika so see ya.

Julia: Bye** hangs up**

Kida: **calls Kirika**

Kirika: Phase One completed?

Kida: Get the Pharaoh.

Kirika: **hangs up**

Kida: Wow, she's so great for conversation! **rolls eyes** Now I just gotta wait for Kitana…

--------------------------------------------

Kitana: Yay! This plan is actually coming together!

Danny: That's kind of scary.

Kida: What do you mean kind of?


	3. Recruiting an Arrogant Seahorse

Commentary Dude: I'm back!

Kitana: Yes, but not for very long, so don't get used to it.

Danny: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! people. Hey, guys, when am I going to appear?

Kida: Later.

Julia: Now for the comments.

**Redemmo:** Bakura's time will come soon enough! Don't worry!

Kirika: Just read.

Kitana: AND review.

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

Recruiting an Arrogant Seahorse

--------------------------------------------

Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp was a busy man. There was a sandwich on a saucer perched at the edge of his desk, a desk that was barely identifiable beneath huge stacks of paper. The sandwich had been a 'gift' from Mokuba, the CEO's younger brother.

Seto sighed and got up. His legs felt dead. He'd been at the desk for at least the last four hours, without the need to take a break of any sort.

He stood in front of the window and looked out onto Domino Town, a city littered with haphazard buildings. His office was too high up for him to actually see anyone down below. He liked it that way. In his office, he was cut off from the rest of the world. There were no distractions.

There was a knock on the door. Seto turned. Without waiting for a reply, Mokuba entered.

"Hey Big Brother," said Mokuba grinning. "Are you taking a break?"

Seto laughed. "I wish kiddo," he replied. He gestured towards the table. "But..."

Mokuba hung his head. He knew the drill. "You've got work to do…" he trailed off sadly.

Seto felt a stab of guilt. This wasn't fair on Mokuba. He could always catch up with this later. Surely he could take a break for an hour?

"Do you want to go out for a while Mokuba?"

Mokuba's eyes lit up. "Really Seto?"

Seto nodded. Mokuba's expression was priceless. "Really."

Suddenly, the door burst open, and -

Kitana: I came in!

CD: I guess I'll leave now. **goes off somewhere**

Seto: **angrily** How dare you barge into my office without –

Kitana: Save it Seto, I'm here to offer you a business deal!

Mokuba: Yeah, well in that case, get an appointment!

Kitana: But I don't have the time for that!

Seto: **narrows eyes** State you name!

Kitana: Kitana, from the town of Palette! Shoot, wrong line!

Mokuba: **blinking** Okay then, what is your business deal?

Kitana: Hey, hold on a sec, would you? I'm trying to remember where I come from, oh yeah, England!

Seto: **raises an eyebrow** From the town of England? That makes perfect sense.

Kitana: **pouts** You KNOW that's not what I meant. Ah, why am I wasting time? **gets out rope from nowhere**

Mokuba: **O.o** Where'd the rope come from? What are you going to do?

(Meanwhile, Seto has pressed the red button under his desk. The security will be arriving shortly.)

Kitana: **shrugs** I don't know where the rope came from, but I'm going to use it to kidnap your brother!

Mokuba: You're WHAT!!!

Seto: Don't you dare -

Kitana: Like this Moki! **ties the rope into a lasso and before Seto knows what's happening, it's around his waist**

Seto: **very calmly** If you know what's good for you, I suggest that you let me go.

Kitana: I don't know what's good for me; I mean, do you have any idea as to how much junk food I consume a day? Sorry Seto, but you're going to help me gain World Domination!

Mokuba: No he's not! Let go of my Big Brother!

Kitana: Sorry, he hasn't got a choice in the matter! **runs off with the lasso which is still tied around Seto**

Kitana: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Seto: **kicks her** (well, he's tall enough. Amazingly he didn't slip)

Kitana: Ow! Why'd you kick me?

Seto: Cause you're kidnapping me.

Kitana: Good point… but… we still need your help.

Seto: Who's 'we'?

Kitana: Me, Kida and Bakura.

Seto: Who?

Kitana: Ah, can't be bothered to explain! But hey, you have a Blue-Eyes Jet on the top of this roof, so I'll take you there!

Seto: No you won't.

Kitana: **O.o** Why not?

Seto: You haven't noticed the security?

Kitana: ** . ** Dang! I should have realised that you'd have security! Oh well, that means that I just have to execute my plan even faster!

Seto: **O.o** You know, you're actually quite gifted. Insane as well as stupid. Do you honestly believe that this 'plan' of yours is going to succeed?

Kitana: Look around you Seto and you'll notice that I've already got you on board the jet.

Seto: **looks around himself** Damn! How the heck did you get past the security?

Kitana: **shrugs** I dunno to be honest. DON'T DISTURB ME; I'M TRYING TO FLY A JET HERE!!!!

Seto: _I'm going to die_

Kitana: Mwahahahahahaha!!! My base is in sight!!!

Seto: **looks out of the window** Some base…

Kitana: **lands,** **gets out of the jet and then drags Seto out**

Seto: Untie me NOW.

Kitana: But you'll try to run away!

Seto: **snapping** I hardly need to run away, we're just at the edge of Domino Town! For someone who's attempting to take over the planet, you really don't think big!

Kitana: **looking tearful** Okay, yes, I am lousy when it comes to imagination! **starts crying waterfalls**

Kida: **comes out of the Warehouse** Yay!! You're back!!

Seto: And you would be…?

Kitana: **stops crying** She's Kida.

Seto: Right…

Kitana: **follows Kida into the Warehouse whilst dragging Seto**

Kida: Now all we have to do is wait for Bakura to get here.

Kitana: **sees something weird on the warehouse floor** What the heck is that thing?

Kida: **un-blindfolds, un-gags, unties and takes the mufflers off Joey**

Joey: **sees Seto**

Seto: **sees Joey**

Joey: Kaiba! Who is dis twit? **points at Kida**

Kida: Oi! I'm not a twit, I'm the best girl at Maths!

Kitana: Ah, but you're not the best, are you?

Kida: **mutters something that sound like 'Evil' and 'Boff Brigade'**

Joey: **O.o**

Seto: I want an explanation and I want it NOW.

Kitana: **starts explaining** Well, you see, Kida is a very egotistical girl who is determined to be the best at Maths but –

Seto: Not that you moron! Why the heck did you kidnap me!?

Kida: **slaps a hand onto her forehead** Didn't she tell you already?

Kitana: Well, yes I did actually, but apparently Seto didn't hear me or he didn't want to understand me.

Seto: Get to the point!

Kida and Kitana: We're trying to take over the world!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Danny: We don't own Pokemon! And why the heck am I the one doing all the disclaimers?

Kirika: Will Joey and Seto ever actually ever find out what the heck is going on? Will Bakura actually return and be of use to the plot? Find out, in the next chapter!!!

Julia: Just make sure that you review this one first. Oh, and by the way, 'Kaiba' means 'Seahorse' which explains the weird chapter title.


	4. Recruiting a Deranged Psychopath

Kirika: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon!

Julia: Due to a death-threat from Redemmo, we've decided to change the order of our story a little bit.

Danny: Yeah, we're doing the Bakura chapter first. Oh, and by the way, the Commentary Guy is invisible to everyone but W.E.I.R.D.

Kida: Read and Review!

Chapter Four

Recruiting a Deranged Psychopath

Bakura: Mwahahaha! The Earth shall soon be mine!

The grave robber stood outside the Ishtar residence, laughing gleefully. A man came out to investigate, and was shocked when he came face to face with an old friend.

Marik: Bakura? Why are you standing outside my house laughing for no reason in particular?

Bakura: Hehehe… Marik… are you interested in taking over the world?

Marik: **looks at him oddly** What is your problem, Bakura? You know that I'm not interested in that anymore…

Bakura: Ha! Tell me honestly Marik; did you really force your Rare Hunters to disband?

Marik: **looks sheepish** Of course…

Bakura: **snapping** I said be honest!

Marik: You don't even know the meaning of honesty!

Bakura: Humph… foolish mortal…

Marik: **groaning** Get a new catch phrase you broken record.

Bakura: Mwahahaha, it's take over time!

Marik: **slaps a hand to his forehead** 'Mwahahaha, it's take over time'? That's LAME! So, what pathetic plan have you got this time?

Bakura: I've joined forces with a gang of demented girls who've convinced me that they're going to help me take over the world.

Marik: WHAT! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!

Bakura: **shrugs** You haven't heard Kitana speak.

Marik: Who?

Bakura: One of the gang.

Marik: Oh.

Bakura: **looks confused** Where'd that come from?

Marik: What?

Bakura: **points **That!

Marik: **turns around**

Bakura: **knocks him out**

Marik: **as he's falling** You'll pay for this…

Bakura: Hahaha! I can't believe you fell for that! Now to get you back to that damn hideout… **drags Marik to his motorbike and looks at it confused **how do you use these things? **sits on it** Okay… AAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

The insane grave robber sped into the distance, cackling as he rode. He reached the Warehouse of W.E.I.R.D. (he'd called ahead to inform Kida that he was coming) to find that Kaiba was strapped to a chair and the same had been done to Wheeler. Kida and Kitana were reciting a strange chant…

Kitana: Prepare for double!

Kida: That's trouble you moron!

Kitana: Oh yeah! Whoops!

Kida: **sighs** Take 58…

Kitana: Prepare for trouble!

Kida: Make it double!

Kitana: To rid the world of gravitation!

Kida: What?

Kitana: **beaming** If we rid the world of gravitation, we'll be able to go to outer space! **laughs in a deranged manner**

Kida: **bangs head** There's no oxygen in outer space you idiot…

Joey: **whining** We've been listenin' ta dis garbage for de last two hours, but ya still get it wrong evra time! Just let us go ya punks!

Kida: Argh… **spots Bakura **Oh, you're back!

Kitana: Yay!

Bakura: Humph… I've got the foolish mortal… **throws Marik of the motorbike**

Kitana: Double yay! We rule!

Kida: I wonder what's taking the others so long…

Marik: **wakes up** Give me my Rod! **sits up** Uhh… **looks around and sees Bakura** I'm going to kill you!

Bakura: **smirks** Haha… you still want to take over the world… admit it…

Marik: **hangs head in shame**

Kitana: Hey, it's okay Marik! World Domination is fun!

Kida: Yeah, we're not evil, we're just… weird.

Marik: And you two are…?

Kida: I'm Kida.

Kitana: I'm Kitana, I'm Kitana, I'm Kitana, I'm Kitana…

Kida: Why did you just say that four times?

Kitana: I never tire of my own voice!

Marik: **sweat drop** I see what you mean about stupid speech…

Bakura: What needs to be done?

Joey: I can't believe dat you're involved in this!

Kida: Before Marik runs away, we need to tie him down on one of those chairs…

Bakura: **ties a very depressed Marik down to a chair**

Kitana: Now we have to bribe you all!

Joey: I ain't accepding anyding yer gonna offer me ya got dat?

Kitana: **pouts**

Seto: **laughing** There is NOTHING that you can offer me!

Kida: In that case, we'll just have to blackmail you instead.

Seto: **stops laughing**

Kida: I knew that would shut him up!

Kitana: **gives Kida a death glare**

Bakura: **rolls eyes** Get on with it…

Kida: **goes over to Joey and hold a card in front of him** Joey Wheeler, have you ever seen THIS card before?

Joey: It's too close ta my eyes for me ta see it…

Kida: **steps back**

Joey: **gasps** What is dat?

Kitana: **smugly** The Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!

Joey: No way! I want it!

Kida: Sure, it's yours! If…

Joey: If I help ya take ova da world, right?

Kitana: Uh huh.

Joey: No way! I helped Yug' save da world, I'm not about to turn ma back on dat now! Not for one card!

Kida: Ah, but how about for this card AND a year's supply of noodles?

Joey: Nooooo! I will never surrender!

Kitana: How about the noodles, the card, AND a leash?

Joey: **scowls** Why de heck would I agree ta dat?

Seto: **laughs**

Kida: Fine, forget the leash. How about the card, the noodles and… help with your Math Homework?

Joey: Argh, no one can help me with ma Math…

Kitana: Kida can! She's the best girl at Math!

Seto: But she's not the best, is she?

Kida: Damn that guy!

Bakura: What guy? Kaiba?

Kitana: No, not Seto! The dude who can beat her at Math you duh-brain!

Bakura: What is this 'Math' anyway? Is it a weapon?

Kitana: Well… it DOES drive some people into hysteria and it IS known as a big killer **points at the sobbing Joey** You see? He's completely horrified by the subject!

Joey: **sniff** Algebra! **sniff**

Kida: **pats him gently** There there, I can help… do we have a deal…? You know, if you help us take over the world, you'll be doing yourself and all of your friends a BIG favour… the only people who'll go to school are the ones who want to, and everyone else can relax… besides, if you take over the world, you can rid it of evil people, and make it a better place… isn't that what you want Joey?

Joey: **sniff** Yer…

Kida: **secretly hi-fives Kitana**

Kitana: Now, Seto!

Seto: **glares**

Kitana: **whispers** We can help you beat Yugi…

Seto: I don't need or want your help! I can beat Yugi on my own terms, do you understand?

Kitana: Seto, you just lost Battle City like, three weeks ago, but fine, let's make a deal…

Seto: Oh? And just WHAT did you have in mind?

Kitana: **checks watch** Listen Seto. As we speak, someone is challenging the World Champion of Duel Monsters, Yugi Motou, to a duel.

Seto: And?

Joey: Is dat supposed ta mean summat?

Marik: Whom exactly are we talking about anyway?

Kitana: **smirking** That would be Kirika –

Kida: - One of W.E.I.R.D.

Kitana: A very valuable member –

Kida: - Who's gonna kick Yugi's butt.

Kitana: Tell you what Seto. If Kirika beats Yugi, you join us. If she doesn't, we'll let you go, AND, we'll give you the Spell Cards Raigeki, Dark Hole, Change of Heart, Creature Swap and Axe of Despair. Deal?

Seto: Huh, fine, why not? _No one can beat Yugi except for me. Once their idiotic friend loses, I'll be able to walk away with some of the most powerful Spell Cards in all of Duel Monsters._

Kida: Cool! Go Kirika!

Kitana: And as for you Marik…

Bakura: If you don't join us, I'll inform your sister that your Rare Hunters are still about…

Marik: Fine… I'll work with you freaks…

Kitana: Hey! Who are you calling a freak, you Sandshrew!

Joey and Kida: **burst out laughing**

Seto, Bakura and Marik: **look confused**

Kitana: Hnn… what's the point of insulting someone when they don't even understand you? Argh!

Bakura: Your friend had better win.

Kida: Don't worry, she will.

Kitana: You know, I'd better let Danny know it's time for her to execute her part of the plan… **picks up her phone and dials a number**

Danny: Hi! Okay Kitana, have you got the others yet?

Kitana: Oh yeah, you bet we have! We just need you to –

Danny: Yeah, don't worry, I know. I'm on Duellist Kingdom right now.

Kitana: Cool! Go for it!

Danny: Don't worry, I won't mess up! Bye! **hangs up**

Kitana: Wow, we're so close…

Seto: Shut up.

Kitana: What? Why?

Kida: You're annoying…?

Kitana: Huh, fine then, I'll shut up.

Kida: Or we could try to come up with a motto…

Bakura: Do that, and I'll kill you all!

Kida: Geez, you're a REAL team player Bakura!

Bakura: **smirks**

Julia: Wow, our plan rocks!

Kida: Of course it does, we're W.E.I.R.D.!

Kitana: Sorry that we didn't update for so long but we've been –

Danny: - Hungry.

Kirika: - Sick.

Julia: - Busy.

Kida: - Watching T.V.

Kitana: Yeah, all of the above! Review!


End file.
